


His prankster - Valeyne

by xValeyne



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Valeyne - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse kinda, Angst, Drama, Feel free to use whatever faceclaim you want, Fluff, Gotham, How do tags even work, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, angry Joker, bubbly bruce, for brucr that is, horrible jokes, i aint sure yet which faceclaim ill take, jerome x bruce, just crime and bad things, kidding that tag is important to the fanfic you’ll see, later probably suicide squad joker, murder i guess, stupid puns, valeyne - Freeform, who the fuck is harley?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValeyne/pseuds/xValeyne
Summary: “I was your cure, but you were my disease.I was saving you, but you were killing me”AU in which Bruce turns into a villian, and Jerome is creating this villian.Spoilers from Gotham aswell as Suicide squad!Bruce is 21 and Jerome is 24, English isn’t my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes, first story on archive idk how this works so please go easy on me!You don’t have to warn me if you see this story on wattpad, I also putted it there!





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne wasn't always a bad boy, he wasn't always like how he was now. No in fact, Bruce was a true gentleman, always helping and innocent. He didn't had a big mouth against Alfred, he didn't fought Alfred well- He did fire him before but this time, he won't be coming back.  
It wasn't always that Bruce got himself so drunk that he couldn't walk or speak clearly, that he used alcohol as an excuse, as an medication 'To numb out his pain' Was what he then said.  
bruce was lost, completely lost he couldn't see the difference between good and bad anymore, in fact he didn't saw anything anymore all he did was get drunk, hook up with girls he didn't even know and the next day standing up again with an hangover, only to drink his hangover away again.  
He has been going through an awful lot, his parents got killed when he was only thirteen, right in front of his own eyes and he blamed himself for that.  
And if that wasn't bad enough there were several people going after Bruce to try and take his life, he didn't understand why until recently. It was because of Bruce being a Wayne, a Billonaire boy, who had power over the city just like his parents did, and because of all the money he had, he could have done either great or horrible things. That's why, Bruce Wayne had to go, but he was able to survive and come so far, until now.

Bruce was standing in front of a big buildling, also known as the Asylum you may wonder what he was doing there? well, he was gonna visit the only person he could trust, or atleast he thinks he can trust.  
Bruce suffers from stockholm syndrome and not with just somebody, no, with Jerome Valeska of all people.  
Not just that but they have dated in the past, and even became 'a thing' That was until Jerome's ass got dragged back to the Asylum and Bruce had to go to a lawsuit for protecting Jerome and giving him shelter. The charges were however soon dropped as Bruce admitted to the stockholm syndrome - something he didn't want to but did - and also that Jerome was taking advantage of the whole thing - something Bruce also didn't like to say, yet did. -  
However, he couldn't stay away from Jerome for long, they had a bond and Bruce will not let Jerome rotten in his cell, he promised himself that and he will keep that promise all is it the last thing he will ever do.

Bruce got into the Asylum flawlessly, and was now taking with the guards to the visiting room, were he was put down on a chair with a cup of coffee, ''He will be here shortly'' The guard told Bruce before he left.  
So Bruce waited on Jerome to arrive, he was wondering how much has changed since the last time they saw each other, which was two years ago.  
'Was he still the same Jerome? what would he look like? How is his face?' All those questions going through Bruce head, which soon will be all answers as Jerome walked in and went to seat on the other chair, in between them was a table. It was very odd that Jerome wasn't handcuffed or worse, instead he was just walking freely around, he probably was friends with the guards nothing to worry about thought Bruce.  
Jerome was the first one to speak up, ''oh, HEY Brucey.'' The ginger said happily, Bruce was confused by the way Jerome spoke to him or more like the voice that was speaking to him, his voice has changed, if you look closely pretty much everything changed, his hair was different, his face, his personality and his voice however it was still Jerome, still HIS Jerome.  
Bruce smiled gently back at Jerome ''Hey Jerome, long time no see.'' He answered the ginger, not as happy as Jerome did but still.  
''INDEED, what brings you here?'' He said serious, ''Did you miss me already?'' Jerome asked, teasingly as he smirked.  
Bruce wasn't used by being teased so he pouted at Jerome, ''Well if you put it like that, yes I did.'' He answered honestly, there was no point to lie anyway.  
''OH, I see, lil' ol' Brucey missed me, I am so honored!'' Jerome said, playfully again as he took a bow and kissed Bruce's hand, which Bruce pulled back fast, blushing.  
''What can I do for you sweetheart?'' Jerome went on, still in his teasing and playfull mood, Bruce however ignored that right now as he took a deep breath ''Well, there's nothing really. I just feel kinda down and lonely lately, that's why I came to visit you, is there anything I can do for you though?'' Bruce asked seriously, like a businessman, which made Jerome giggle.  
''You, CAN, actually, my dear Brucey if you don't wanna be lonely anymore, and perhaps I can cure you from being down..you should just break me out!''  
Bruce couldn't believe his ears, break Jerome out? no, he couldn't do that, but the voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise, 'It is Jerome, it's YOUR Jerome, he BELONGS to you, and to nobody else!'  
''I mean..I could..'' Bruce said, still thinking if it was a good idea or not, Jerome laughed at Bruce. ''Just think about it kiddo, hear from ya' soon! bye!'' Before Bruce could answer Jerome already left again, but before he did he did blow a kiss at Bruce which left him schocked.

Later that night Bruce was back in the Wayne mansion, thinking about what Jerome said earlier, 'breaking him out? yeah right, easier said than done, how am I suppost to even do that?' He asked himself as he took off his clothes and went to lay down in bed, 'I mean it isn't impossible but I need people for that..I can pay people for that..maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all, I need Jerome and he needs me, we can go back to were we left off, we can be happy again together and nobody will stop us this time. I will make sure of that.


	2. A gun and a smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was your cure, but you were my disease.  
> I was saving you, but you were killing me”
> 
> AU in which Bruce turns into a villian, and Jerome is creating this villian. 
> 
> Spoilers from Gotham aswell as Suicide squad! 
> 
> Bruce is 21 and Jerome is 24, English isn’t my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes, first story on archive idk how this works so please go easy on me!  
> You don’t have to warn me if you see this story on wattpad, I also putted it there!

The past couple of weeks Bruce kept thinking about Jerome’s words, ‘Break me out.’ It wasn’t impossible to break him out, if Bruce putted the right man on the job, money wasn’t an easy but Bruce always believed in justice, and in doing good by breaking out Jerome, wouldn’t he be just as bad? On the other hand though, he loves Jerome and he wasn’t to be with him there was no doubt about that, but still it was wrong and Bruce shouldn’t do it.  
With still thinking about doing it or not Bruce left his bed, took a quick shower and then made himself some breakfast to get ready for the day, since he fired Alfred he had to do everything himself, he could hire staff but he thought this was the right moment to actually start doing things himself and to learn. It wasn’t his fault that he almost burned down the kitchen and that some off his clothes were now completely ruined.  
Okay maybe it was but the point is that he is still learning, and that is good. 

Ones Bruce was done eating his breakfast and all he took his carkeys and left the mansion, he wasn’t sure what he was doing but before he left he searched up some criminals who would take money to do anything, in Bruce case was this breaking out Jerome and he was gonna pay them a visit. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea? Going all alone, as a young man with lots of money -something whole Gotham knew. But he was tired of his own thoughts, even if he still wasn’t sure about breaking Jerome out, atleast he could talk and ask if they were willing to take the job and if they could do it, also if he did wanted to break out Jerome at some point he atleast had a team already on standby to do it. 

After Bruce his visit, he didn’t know what else to do and before he knew it he was standing in front of the Asylum, ones again. Going inside and waiting ones again for Jerome to walk through the door and have a chat which didn’t take long, again.  
“Brucey!” The cheering voice of Jerome made Bruce look up and smile at the older boy.  
“Hey.” He responded shortly, the ginger took place on the table this time, sitting in front of Bruce with a huge smile.  
“Are you gonna break me out?” He asked, Bruce swallowed “I already have a team for it but I’m not sure..” “not sure eh? Well let me change your mind.” Jerome said teasingly, coming closer, Bruce could smell his breath, his warm breath on his lips, only centimeters away for a kiss, Bruce’s heart was racing and he turned red. And there it was, Bruce still responded the same on Jerome, Jerome knew this and he LOVED it.  
“I need a gun..” Jerome went on, petting Bruce on the head.  
“A gun..?” Bruce got lost in Jerome’s eyes, nodding slowly “I can get you one.” He said, Jerome had Bruce right where he wanted, under his thumb, kissing Bruce’s cheek.  
“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry for this short chapter, it will get better I promise first chapters are always boring. I putted 20 chapters for now to let y’all know it is an ongoing story! Thanks for all the kudo’s and love so far!  
> I will be going to a convention this weekend and after that I will try to write some more, life is really busy so thanks for being patient!!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes feel free to leave a comment, my first work on Archive thank you for reading! 
> 
> I am not making fun of any diseases!


End file.
